Flower of the Blue Moon
by EmilyAnaya19
Summary: A new flower blooms saving Queen Rapunzel from death when her daughter is born. But will taking the new flower cause the ghost of Mother Gothel reappear, and seek revenge?
1. Chapter 1: Blue Moon Miracle

Chapter 1: The Blue Moon Miracle

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Tangled, I wish I did. *

**Hey guys, this story is about Rapunzel and Eugene/Flynn's daughter Princess Serenity. She is born with hair like her mother's hair healing abilities and other things. A new sickness almost kills Rapunzel when Serenity is born, just like the queen. So when a drop of blue moonlight creates a new flower Rapunzel is healed. So naturally the powers are passed on to the baby. But will the restless spirit of Mother Gothel want her revenge on the new king and queen?**

In her bedroom, Queen Rapunzel lay in pain. The new princess was due any day now and Rapunzel was coming down with a deadly unknown sickness. Beside her stood her parents the former king and queen of Corona, Liberty and Marcus III, her husband King Eugene (Consort), and on her belly her 1st friend a little green chameleon named Pascal. Suddenly the captain of the guards ran in.

"Your Majesties, there has been a sighting. A rare new flower has bloomed from a drop of blue moonlight!"

Rapunzel slowly turned her head towards her husband, mother and father. With her pounding head, she uttered three words before she closed her eyes tightly with pain. "Find that flower."

Sick with worry for his wife, Eugene turned to the Chief Guard "Rally the others we set off to find the flower in a half hour." The Chief ran off. Eugene looked at his cringing wife. " Bye Blondie, I'll be back with your moon flower in a jiffy." He planted a kiss on her feverish forehead and hurried out if the room. He hopped onto Maximus and leaving his queen hovering between life and death, he rode out onto the forest. He knew would find that flower, he just couldn't live with himself in Rapunzel died. But what he didn't know was that if he did find that flower, he would also unleash a recipe for disaster for the kingdom of Corona.

**I know the chapter is short so I'll try to get another one up as soon as I can. r&r but It's my first fan fiction so don't be too critical. Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2: Person in the Window

Chapter 2: Blue Moon Miracle

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own tangled or anything Disney. *

**Hey everybody, here is chapter two, enjoy.**

King Eugene and the guards searched and searched for the moon flower but didn't find it. They searched everywhere. Everywhere but Gothel Grove. After Rapunzel was kidnapped he swore he'd never go back. But as he approached the curtain of vines he felt a small pain in his side. They search party reached the grove and saw the leftover rubble of the hidden tower. But right on the spot that old Mother Gothel fell and died sat a glowing ice blue and sea blue flower. Flynn jumped off of the horse and dug it up. He Felt a jolt of sheer cold/pain. He dropped to his knees.

The guards ran to his aid. "Your majesty are you ok?"

Eugene stood up. "Yeah, Let's go." They left for the castle fearing for the Queen's life. The royal medicine man created a tonic and Rapunzel was healed as curious as he was, Eugene tried some of the tonic he could have sworn he saw somebody in blue outside the nursery window . 2 days later Eugene listened at the door as his new daughter was born but instead of blonde hair it was a slivery white.( like Jack Frost's from rise of the gaurdians), a few minutes later, he heard Rapunzel scream. Eugene burst in and ran to her side. "BLONDIE are you ok?" He touched her arm but pulled away quickly. She was ice cold. Her eyes were staring at the window in the nursery.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

No. No it couldn't be. Standing in the window was Mother Gothel. But she wasn't the same. She was blue. She was a light blue, she was young, and she was hovering a few feet off of the ground.

" Rapuuuunzle you will come with me or the new princess will suffer my wrath." She beckoned to me with her ghostly blue-transparent finger. I screamed again I pulled Serenity closer. and just like that, she was gone. I turned my head toward Eugene.

"She's back." I whispered. "Mother Gothel, h-h- her ghost I saw her she wants our baby, she thinks Serenity has powers, l-l- like I did."

Eugene looked me in the eyes. "Only one way to find out."

I held Serenity in my arms, her bold brown eyes staring at me intently. She smiled and cooed.

"Mama, hee hee Dada."

I sang the song. "Flower gleam and glow let your power shine, Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine, Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, bring back what once was mine, what once was miiiine." I looked down at my daughter. Her hair only blew in the breeze that came from the window. But wait, the window was closed!


	3. Chapter 3: Paranormal Priorities

Chapter 3: Paranormal Priorities

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or anything Disney.

**Hey, here is chapter 3. Rating might change later on depending on how much Mother Gothel wants her revenge. Enjoy. **

Rapunzel screamed. She saw her again. The blue transparent figure flew toward her, Eugene and Serenity. Serenity began to cry from the cold. Not just that but the new princess could see Mother Gothel too. So could Eugene. He put his daughter in his wife's arms and stood in front of them. Mother Gothel glared.

"Mooooove Eugene I want my flower back." She moaned as she reached for her flower and flower's daughter. Then they all heard footsteps. The door opened to reveal Liberty and Marcus III.

"Eugene Rapunzel, is everything okay?" Asked Liberty.

"We hear screaming." Said Marcus III.

Mother Gothel gave a death glare to Rapunzel, Eugene, and Serenity.

"I'll get you for thiiiiiissssssss" she hissed at them and turned around and flew through the wall of the nursery into the night.

"Yeah we are fine." Said Eugene.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yes mom, dad, we fine but could Serenity sleep with you tonight? she asked.

"Umm, sure Sweetie." Said Liberty.

The next night, just before dark Liberty, Marcus III, Queen Rapunzel, King Eugene, and Princess Serenity launched a glowing lantern into the sky. The town below cheered and launched their lanterns as well. And just like before for a moment everything was perfect. But then that moment ended.

**Mother Gothel's Ghost's P.O.V.**

NO! Everyone celebrating, no no no it's all WRONG! I flew through the wall leaving the guards shivering. I watched my former flower hug that sliver haired baby. But she DOES have powers! That moon flower is a lucky charm from ME. Rapunzel would be dead if the blue moondrop wouldn't have fallen right when and where it did. The moon drop sprouted from my essence I am a part of that flower and that's why Rapunzel can see me. When she is older the new princess will too!

That as well as healing powers was given to the baby. And that dirty thief, Flynn Rider *Shudder* tasted some of the flower tonic so he can see me too. He will PAY for stealing my precious flower from me and so will Rapunzel. If they don't figure out what the Princess's powers are , then I will! I flew off to hide until the next day.

Normal P.O.V.

That morning Rapunzel and Eugene sang lots of songs from a book of spells. But nothing worked. They tried to sing hair growing spells, they tried hair growing spells, hair throwing, hair blowing, finally, they had found a rare glowing moonflower spell.

Lifting the sleeping princess up out of her crib. Rapunzel sighed.

"Flower: Shimmer, shine."

"Let your magic show."

Rapunzel read more and kept singing.

"Blossomed from the moon."

"Bring back what once was mine…"

Serenity's hair began to glow a vibrant light blue The king and queen gasped but Rapunzel finished the song. But she put her hand that she accidently burned making cookies under the glowing blue hair.

"Heal the wound of time,"

"Create a steady bond."

"Bring back what once was mine, what once was miiiiiine."

Rapunzel gasped at her newly un-burned hand.

"Eugene, sh-sh- she h- has magic power"!

Eugene smiled down at his wife and daughter.

As a precaution, Eugene and Rapunzel his their daughter's hair abilities from her until she was 2. By then, Serenity could talk. But they still her hair magic by dying it Brown. But even the beautiful brown locks of Princess Serenity Fitsherburt the 1st couldn't hide everything.


	4. Chapter 4: Older

Chapter 4: Older

**Hey Guys, I've decided to end the story here! Okay so serenity is now 15 years old, her little brother her hair is ****52 ****1/2 feet long and she knows all about her magic hair. But what she does NOT know is that the moondrop flower also gave her not only healing abilities but the power to see ghosts! Not only her but her brother Flynn and her Best friend Carley. And Serenity wants to put a stop to it. But when her mom becomes pregnant again with the new princesses and there is no flower to save her Serenity ,Flynn, Carley's sister Margaret and Carley must take matters into their own hands. Evan if it means making the ultimate sacrifice! **

**15 YEARS LATER **

**Serenity's P.O.V. **

"Moooom" I called as me and my BFF Carley sat in my room painting my walls. Where was she? She was supposed to be here to check on our painting 5 minutes ago! I know she was pregnant but carrying twins doesn't weigh you down that much! I sighed and we went to find her. "Mooom, mom where you?!"

"Queen Rapunzeeeeellllllll"! Called Carley.

We finally found her inmy 3 year old brother Flynn's room. Mom was reading the tales of Flynnagain Rider to him and his best friend Margaret (Carley's sister) .

"And Flynnagain Rider ran from the guards, but they couldn't catch up to him." No no no flynnie no no they couldn't catch up to the big strong mannie wannie could they?" She asked them . Flynn's short black and Margaret's long blonde hair jiggled as they laughed.

"No no mommy they couldn't find Flynnagain Rider no no mommy no no". I rolled my eyes and laughed. They sound like they were talking to Maximus, Dad's horse. "Hi-hi Serenity, Hi-hi Carley " said Flynn and Margaret . "Look, mommy is reading me a story" Chortled my brother.

Carley and I smiled at my mom brother, friend and un-born twin sisters, Berri and Charlotta . They all look so cute (well at least the ones I could see.) sitting on Flynn's red and black bed I sat down next to my 3 year old brother."And Flynnagain came to a cliff. The guards were right on his tail!" Said mom dramatically.

"Oh, mommy what happens next ?" Asked an anxious Flynn. I stifled a giggle as he sacredly scooted up onto my lap.

"Heeee decidedddddddd tooooooo …" said mom dragging out "E" "D" and " O" .

"-Jump off the cliff and fly" said dad as he walked in to the room.

"DAD"! we shouted and jumped up to give him a hug.

"King Eugene." Bowed Carley.

"DADDY WATCH DADDY WATCH" screamed Flynn. He scrambled up on his bed and jumped. "I'm Flynnag- aaaahhhhhhh". he screamed as he hit the floor, hard.

We ran over to Flynn. His arm was bleeding so I wrapped his wound in my silver hair. And began to sing. But I had changed the spell so it rhymed better.

"Flower shimmer, shine."

"Let your magic show."

" Silver petals glow."

"Bring back what once was mine, what once was miiiine."

My hair began to glow an ice blue color. When it returned to silver, Flynn's elbow was not bloody or bruised. Flynn and Carley smiled and Flynn pulled me into a hug, but looks of terror were on my parent's faces.

"Serenity, NOOO"! They screamed.

Carley, Flynn and I gasped as a blue young ghostly figure hauntingly flew towards us. It had a pair of siccors. Rembering what cutting my hair does( turns a dark blue denim color and loses it's magic), I screamed and backed away from the ghost, hugging my silver braid that was lined with lilies closer to me. Mom glared at the ghost, "Gothel, STOP!"

Whoa, whoa whoa who is this Gothel lady? Just as the ghost lady shot a blinding blue burst of light at me with her eyes(which I rembered as an aging spell and labeled as **all kinds of creepy**) Flynn ran in front of me to protect me and Margaret ran in front of him to protect him.

"Flynn, Maggie, NOOO"! "We screamed at them but it was too late, Maggie and Flynn had been shot with the spell.

We ran to the two toddlers. But they weren't toddlers anymore, the Flynn and Maggie we saw were 15 year olds. Flynn looked my dad in teenage form with the same black hair and my mom's green eyes. Maggie looks like a blonde haired hazel eyed Carley.

We all stood mouths agape staring at Flynn and Maggie. "What, what are you all looking at mom, dad, what is going on"? Asked Flynn.

Flynn looked at Maggie. Maggie looked at Flynn. "WE'RE OLDER"! They yelled together they pulled each other into a friendly hug.

"Yeah, let me try and fix that." I said

I pulled the foot long scrunchie out of my hair leaving 52 ½ feet of silver hair in a heap on the floor. I told Maggie to hold some and I wrapped it around they two "toddlers". after all 52 feet were wrapped around the kids, I began to sing.

"Flower Shimmer Shine."

"Let your magic show."

"Silver petals glow."

"Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine ."

My hair glowed light blue but the kids stayed the same. Carley and I groaned. Flynn and Maggie were doomed to be teens their whole lives!

"Mom , what was she – or that shooting aging spells at me for.?"

My mom sighed and told me and Carley the Story of Mother Gothel and the Kidnapping princesses phase.

**Okay, so maybe I'm not going to finish the story now, but as you can see I am very close. Sorry to have kept all of you waiting ill get chapter 5 up as soon as I can, bye and happy reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Serenity's Sacrifice

**Hey every one, no promises but this will be hopefully my last chapter so enjoy! Rated T for safety. **

3 months later

**Normal P.O.V. **

_PART ONE_

Serenity and 15 year old Flynn ran to their mother and father's room. Their mom was about to give birth to Charlotta and Berri any day now and she was really sick. But it was worse, the sun and the moon had already gave flowers. There was nothing too save her now. Carley's mom Lady Agatha was one of mom's nurse maids. Serenity and Flynn hayed to see their mother this way. Remembering the Legend of Mother Gothel, Carley ran to get the book with a picture of young Mother Gothel on the front. She brought it back. It says here that Mother Gothel said she always be here for your mom Serenity." Even in her paranormal form.

"Then it's settled" said 15 year old Maggie. "We have to find Mother Gothel and ask her to heal the queen"! Said Maggie taking Flynn's hand. " "She has the power to make starlight drops fall!" Serenity and Carley smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Cried Serenity. "Let's go find that ghost!"

"Wait you'll need protection" Said King Eugene. "I'll come with." They said bye to Queen Rapunzel and went to find the ghost.

_PART TWO _

**So the 4 friends and the king went to find Mother Gothel's Ghost to save Queen Rapunzel. But over the years Mother Gothel has gotten stronger. And has a stronger taste for revenge! **

**Serenity's P.O.V. **

As we left the castle on horseback, (we all had our own horse: Maximus, Goldie, Pascal, Spotty, and Crystal) We all had our own weapons, I had a bow and arrow, Carley had sword( her father's), Flynn had sharpened 2 triangle shaped blades into deadly boomerangs with sharp points, and Maggie had a dagger. We rode out to Gothel Grove. Dad flinched in pain. Goodness Gracious it was cold! We made it to the rubble of the old tower. I suddenly felt a little younger we sat on our horses it was cold – really cold! I had spent an hour (with some help of the little town girls) braiding my hair into a 6ft. fishtail. and suddenly it started to glow. It glowed and it glowed and it glowed, but no one was singing. Then we heard it.

"Flower shimmer shine."

We turned around we saw a blue ghost. Mother Gothel. We hoped off our horse and aimed our weapons at her.

"Let your magic show."

She got younger. And younger her blue paranormalness turned pale. She was not transparent.

"Silver petals glow."

She was human.

"Bring back what once was miiiiine."

"Ah hello again *sniffs a great breath of air.* "Good to be back." lowered my bow a little.

"We need you to make a star fall so our mom won't die." Said Flynn.

"No." "No need she's fine , right Rapunzel?" She stepped back to reveal mom. but she was young and she wasn't pregnant and she was tied up with a bandage over her mouth.

I gasped. Flynn gaped at her and dad ran toward her.

"RAPUNZEL" he yelled but he stooped and fell in pain as Mother Gothel thrust her dagger into the same place she had before.

"Ah, sweet sweet revenge for stealing my flower." She snickered. And laughed her wicked witch of the west laugh"Ahhahahhahahah Ahhahahahaha Ahahahhaaaaa" she laughed as he fell to the ground.

"DAD"! Screamed Flynn and me

"MMMMMMPPPHHHH" screamed mom.

We sprang into action. I ran to my dad and Flynn ran to Mother Gothel. He held his knife-erangs up to her and forced her to the top of the wall off stone. Carley and Maggie ran to my mom and cut her free. I gasped. She had her long flowing blonde hair back. She ran to me and dad.

She looked at us and at the same time, we knew what we had to do.

"Flower gleam and glow, Flower shimmer shine" we sang. "Let your power shine, Let your magic show" our hair glowed blue and yellow. We wrapped our dad in our hair as it glowed. Dad groaned in pain and shut his eyes tightly.

"No, no no Eugene stay here, stay with me."

Mom looked at me with eyes glowing in horror. "Finish th-th-the s-s-song.

"Make the clock reverse, Sliver p-p-petals glow, bring back what once was miiiiine."

It was no use. Our hair glowed and faded. It was horrible. mom flung her arms around dad and sobbed into his chest. "EUGENE, NOOO" she screamed as he died in her arms.

No. NO. It can't end like this. my brother and my mom and me and Maggie and Carley all in tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss." said Maggie as she pecked Flynn's cheek sadly.

"WAIT" I screamed at Mother Gothel. "take me instead."

**Normal P.O.V. **

Rapunzel screamed "SERENITY, NOOOOOOOO."

She(mother Gothel) snapped her fingers and Serenity fell over cold.

Flynn spun around and glared at Mother Gothel. "Ahhh" he screamed and flung his knife-erangs at Mother Gothel. She chose a falling death instead of getting sliced to ribbons by a 15 year old boy she dived backwards off the wall snapping her fingers to revive Eugene. Carley ran to Serenity. But made no difference. The princess was dead.

The End


End file.
